The invention relates to a sewing machine with a number of operating functions being placed under computer control, and more particularly relates to a computer sewing machine with a voice response function as to the usage thereof.
So far, the operator has generally used sewing machines with reference to an instruction manual. However the sewing machine has been recently computerized and has come to have much more operating functions related to sewing. As a result, it has often been inconvenient for the operator to be unable to find out the causes of abnormal phenomena when the latter happen during manipulation of such a sewing machine.